Brand New Reality
by Thombo64
Summary: The Answer to What happend after Endless Possibilities episode 20 is now answered. Red Must now adapt to his new surroundings and the changes to his once known friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Last time, in Endless Possibilities Episode 20, Code Red along with Sonic fought Bartleby in a destroyed Station Square to save their families, on completion, Bartleby shoots Code Red with a Dimension swifter ray thus causing him to drop into a new dimension away from the love of his Girlfriend and Chao and into the unknown**

[An Empty Forest, A New Dimension]

Through the trees of the bygone jungle that covered the majority of the island, a golden blur dropped from an anomaly in the sky's and landed close to a bunch of twigs and some bear poop, this golden blur soon faded out to show where Code Red had ended up, but also with some changes to adapt to not only where he was, but also the people he once knew.

Hours past after the hedgehog was split from his normal life before any event happened within the forest near to the landing zone. As the sun started to set to signify the end of another day of the island, Meanwhile Code Red was just starting his new journey on the island. The hedgehog woke up from being unconscious from the fall to observe the forest surrounding him which came as a surprise from where he was in Station Square to where he is now

The hedgehog got himself up of the ground and turned to observe his surroundings just to see trees everywhere. "What happened" the hedgehog asked himself wondering what on earth had happened to the city he was in, he continued to ask himself "Where am I, Where's Amy?" he asked as he continued to observe his surroundings

He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming the whole ordeal but what he saw was true, the night sky quilted the forest thus making the surroundings almost pitch black for himself.

He then soon made a discovery, on himself. As he rubbed his eyes he felt his head was slightly heavier than usual only to find out within his hair were small extra quills, two on the side and one on the top, this wasn't the only change, he was also much taller with his legs being much taller than usual and arms and chest being longer from his usual posture.

Still with no idea on where he stands, Red decided to go for a hunt to try and find civilisation which could tell him where he was and any other information that he may need, he soon had to come to a complete stop realising he was without shoes, but also without anything else on, the last thing he needs is to show up to anyone completely naked thus causing Red to resort to nature to cover up enough to meet acceptable standards, using his Girlfriend's talents he is able to craft using leaves a pair of mock trousers to put on to be acceptable before he could get proper clothing to wear. Good thing Red observed Amy while she showed him how to craft using leaves.

As the hedgehog ran through the thick dark jungle, his feet were taking a hit as the speed he could get without causing the leaves to come apart was still hurting his feet on sticks on the ground within the jungle slowing him down in pain till he was just at walking pace to avoid getting his foot stubbed again by a twig. Miles and miles was just trees and more trees with no sight of any civilisation.

Getting used to hearing nothing but his own footsteps he could soon make out a noise which was different from footsteps and cracking sticks, it was a slight mechanical buzz in the distance, and it seemed to be getting closer towards the hedgehog, so he waited for this thing to approach him and finds out his answers in that manner.

To his unexpected eyes he observes what appears to be a flybot foraging around in the forest looking for something. He follows it to see if he could find out any information on his location or any idea who to go to for information, and in small writing on the back it shows who the flybot belongs to

"Eggman Enterprises?" Code Red reads outload learning the Flybot is an Eggman robot on a mission. With Red reading outload, this is noticed by the flybot which turns around to look at the hedgehog which had discovered it. on the flybot was a lens which was livestreaming back towards Eggman's base just on the outskirts of the island. Dr Eggman was watching his projected screen with the various flybots livestreams from around the island, also on the flybots is a mic to record any conversation being filmed. So Eggman was surprised to see Red on one screen

The flybot appeared to speak to red in a distorted Eggman voice to communicate with the hedgehog was Eggman wanted to know some details having never seen the hedgehog before, Eggman asked "Who are You?"

"Me, my name is Code Red, I have no idea where I am, and I want answers Egghead" Red claimed through the mic on the flybot to talk to the Doctor demanding answers

"Never seen ya before, you do look a lot like another hedgehog I know, his name is Shadow, he is so cool" Eggman claims over the conversation which made Red chuckle.

The flybots footage was stopped as the flybot was destroyed, where Red had ended up was near Stick's burrow and the conversation had woken her up and after prowling out of her house and getting her aim, she threw her boomerang at the flybot thus destroying it before the boomerang came back to her, she then threw it again at Code Red with the intention of hitting him as well, this didn't happen with Red's Speed he is able to dodge the projectile at the last minute.

"What are you doing around here Shadow?" Sticks asks Red in a threatening way showing how much the original Shadow is hated by the psychopathic badger

"Shadow? I'm not shadow" Red claims while dodging various boomerangs that sticks is throwing at him

"Don't give me that nonsense now, not after last time" Sticks threatened the hedgehog

"Trust me, I'm not Shadow…" Red attempted to get the message towards the crazed badger, Stick had interrupted by charging at him and out of nowhere, tackled him to the ground and attempted to stab his face

Clearly having enough of being attacked and taking a hit just to be ignored, as the badger used her arms to force his down, Red moved his legs so that he could hold his feet and with the badger on top of him, Red started to perform a spin dash with sticks part of the structure, after building enough momentum in the spin motion, Red released his feet which propelled sticks back towards her home setting himself free from her grab. Anger had filled the hedgehog and he started to approach the badger in a threatening posture with sticks not backing out of the fight. The two soon are in a small brawl with each other after Red uses a homing attack to defend himself from a boomerang thus breaking it in the process which angered sticks to which she will not back down from the fight.

The occurred for a few minutes, inside her house, Amy was trying to get to sleep on the rock couch inside her burrow with bad results, she then hears the fight outside and looks out the window to observe the fight occurring, with Amy being tired and it being dark outside Amy gets the impression that it is shadow attacking and so grabs her hammer which was propped up against the door and heads in the direction of the fight

Red using his quick skills skims the environment for sticks until he finds her, Amy gets in behind Red and swings her hammer using her quick ability and it smacks him straight in the face knocking him out in the process.

"Got him" Amy calls out to tell sticks that the fight has ended and to stop sticks attacking Amy accidentally, Amy puts the unconscious hedgehog on the floor allowing both girls to study him before another attack

"I don't remember Shadow being this Red?" a confused Amy says looking at what was thought to be Shadow and realising the difference between Shadow and this New Guy now under light.

Amy used her communicator to call in Sonic and Tails for their view on the new guy who has showed up and already involved in an attack with a member of Team Sonic. Sonic gets the impression that it is once again Shadow attacking and along with Tails, rushes over to see for themselves

In the wait for Sonic and Tails to arrive, Amy had put Red on the rock couch and kept an eye on the hedgehog so he doesn't once again try to attack, sticks however, was in her makeshift kitchen going through various everyday utensils. In Stick's eyes, Red is Shadow and Shadow is half hedgehog-half android set to kill so sticks may never trust Red in her life.

Sonic arrives at the door and is let in by Amy within half a second, "Where is Tails, I called both of you" Amy asks Sonic who was to arrive with Tails at the burrow

"We were riding in his Tailsmobile and it broke down, turns out Knuckles had worn down the engine from playing with it too much" Sonic gave as his answer to the slightly annoyed Amy

Sonic observed over the unconscious Code Red placed on the rock couch trying to make out an answer to the situation, Amy had placed a light over the hedgehog so his Red and Purple colouring is clearly visible so a mistake for Shadow is avoided. Sonic only came out with the same quote as Amy before "I don't remember Shadow being this Red?"

 **Authors Notes:**

 **We finally find out what Happened to Code Red after Endless Possibilities Episode 20, if you haven't I recommend checking the whole Fanfic out to understand what Red has been separated from. More to come**


	2. Chapter 2

The Sun rose over the forest of Bygone Island in a wave of wake starting the new day for the island, after the events of the previous night Code Red is still in Sticks' Burrow on the rock couch after being knocked out by Amy hammer the previous night, Amy was having a sleepover with Sticks anyway so she is still present in the house along with the badger herself as the morning flooded its way into the island.

Sonic had arrived at the burrow in the morning for an update check on the unknown Hedgehog, with him he had bought Tails to see what he could come up with, Knuckles joined them just to be part of the team, so this sets out with the entire Team Sonic gathered around the rock couch in Sticks' burrow to learn about Red. They were about to get an answer

Red started to come back to reality, first a shake of the head to wake himself up and a rub of the eyes to help get them open only to find five faces looking down at him. "What on earth have I done now?" Red asked the five crew members looking down at him, four of which he once knew

"alright Shadow Give your answers!" Sticks interrogates the newly awoken hedgehog while holding a knife towards him in a threatening pose in case of attack

"Sticks calm down" Sonic instructs him teammate after the attempted attack, Red only answered with the same as last night, "I'm not Shadow"

Sonic took control of the initial questions to find out who the hedgehog was without starting a brawl, Sonic knows the abilities of Shadow and he is the only one who can match him, So Sonic firstly asked "Why are you here?"

"I have no idea, one minute I'm saving the love of my life from a massive robot, next thing I know I wake up in the forest in the dead of night, in efforts to find any answer I find this flybot thing with Eggman written on it, then I get attacked, I dodged a few before getting pissed off and defending myself from being ripped to shreds" Red gives as his answer towards the questioning hedgehog

Tails jumps in with interest seeing the change he experienced, the fox asked the hedgehog "how could you be saving people to waking in a forest?"

"I have no idea, that's not the only change, through my mind I look nothing like this, I haven't got this two little annoying quills on my head, my legs are as long as the master emerald and not to mention I normally have gloves and shoes on as well and actual clothing" Red answered the before question

Knuckles was as usual confused about the situation but everyone except Sticks can tell that the hedgehog they see before them in not Shadow, Knuckles decides to ask a question to be able to separate Shadow and this new guy "So to make things clear, what do we call you to distinguish you from the real shadow?"

Red knew the exact answer to give for this question, "My Name is Code Red, Red for short" the hedgehog answered the less than intelligent echidna Red once knew as the Station Square womaniser

Code Red's vision had finally made a full return so that he could full see who was staring down at him whilst on the sofa, "Sonic? What on earth happened to you man?" Red asked the new version of Sonic he finally got to see since appearing in the new dimension

"Wait, how do you know my name?" a now confused Sonic asked the hedgehog that called his name

"Me, You, best of mates" Red attempted to tell Sonic the friendship they have in Red's dimension

"I've got it" Tails informs the whole gang as he finally finds out the answer that has been looked for from the confused gang.

"what you got buddy?" Sonic asks

"according to the internet, I have found Code Red is from another dimension. looking here I can see various dimensions in a pattern. I've looked into the dimension Red is from and found more about him, according to this, he lives with his pet Chao in a city named Station Square" Tails informs the group on what he has found about Red on the internet.

"my god, Chaz, oh no, I've left him" Red started to get in a state of Panic as he remembers Chaz is still in the other dimension away from the person who takes care of him

"of course this is only a theory" Tails informs the group which may indicate that the statements made may not be true.

Sticks soon retaliated with the knife she was holding and with Tails indicating that I may be a lie, Sticks attempts to again attack Red with the knife where the team are able to full observe Red's speed skills as he dodges various stabs and slashed before using a spinning homing attack to separate the badger from the knife, Red soon utilises his speed and runs from burrow and out into the small village nearby.

As much as everyone was shocked about Sticks retaliation, Sonic was more shocked about his infamous Move, the Spinning homing attack, was used by Red and then Red speeding off in the same manner Sonic would, this got Sonic's attention now he had a potential friend who could match his speed rather than relying on his slow friends, Sonic went in pursuit of the hedgehog

In Red's journey, he sped into the village and noticed his leaf trousers were coming apart. He knew from when he made them that they weren't going to last long so to avoid any calamity occurring, he used his speed to rush into a bargain shop and had to steal a pair of trousers which matched his colour and with the speed he was at, no one noticed that he had done so, now with proper clothing on he could go at higher speeds without having to worry

Code Red soon found a cliff to look over and observe the view from the island and see the sea, he soon stating to monologue to himself "New Dimension, how did I even get here, and everyone looks different, Sonic is much taller, got those new small quills on his head, and covered in tape, Tails is also much taller but nothing has changed with him, I think that was knuckles or a massive Red monster again covered in tape, that badger girl is one to avoid, and Amy, this dimension Amy…"

Red was interrupted by Sonic who had found where Red had run off to after running from Sticks, Sonic approached the hedgehog with a peaceful attitude not looking for a fight, "Good view isn't it?" Sonic asked Red feeling for the hedgehog who is going through a hard time

"It's nice, you could lose yourself in it"

"Sorry about what's happened, that's Sticks, she's a bit paranoid and after her last encounter with Shadow, well you've seen"

"I had one great life, amazing home, great Chao, beautiful Girlfriend and to top it off with the best job, and then this happens"

"It's hard, but don't worry my friend, Tails can do anything when he gets his mind to it" Sonic reassured Red over his bad experience with the New dimension before suggesting his favourite pass time "How about a run, you seem to have the speed"

"Sounds nice" Red accepted the offer and both Hedgehogs dashed away from the Cliffside and started a run around the island is a sort of race. The start of a new Sonic and Red friendship.

After about 2 hours of dashing around the island Sonic calls out towards his new friend "you getting hungry, I know a fairly good place which has some decent chilli dogs" Sonic asks in efforts of getting to meh burger. Red accepts the offer and both hedgehogs head in the direction of Meh Burgers

Sonic pulls up his communicator and sends a message to Tails, Knuckles and Amy to meet the two at Meh Burger for lunch and seeing that Sonic had made friends with the Hedgehog, the remainder of the gang could hopefully now assume he is peaceful and start to make friends with him

[Meh Burgers]

Tails, Knuckles and Amy had arrived early and already ordered their food and picked a table to eat at before Sonic and Red arrived at the place, a small conversation picked up before the hedgehogs arrived

"this Red guy, do you believe what he says" Amy questioned slightly divided on opinions on the truth of Red's Statements

"could be, using the dimension swift I found on the internet and the state of Panic he went into when I seem to mention a Chao would be evidence that it's true, in which case I want more information on him" Tails answered using the earlier event as evidence to prove it is true

"seems a good argument, but he claims he was fighting robots and ended up in a jungle, then he attacked sticks" Amy still questioned the truth, and now was the time the truth could be answered

Both Hedgehogs arrive and wait in line to order, Amy and Tails move from the seats to greet both at the line and to also have a small conversation about things that are bugging both Amy and Tails about Red

But soon it was time to order, Sonic goes for his usual Chilli Dog and Red goes for 'the day special' a cheeseburger, as Dave goes to make the food, Amy directs a question to Red "so Red, what were you doing and this needs to be in detail, when you supposedly got transported?"

"Well, I was in my super state just smashing out of the large Robot which is where Bartleby was, I had just saved my family from the airtight container that Bartleby was chocking them in. my family consisting of my Chao Chaz, and my Girlfriend Amy, I kissed her as he descended down and then in a flash I'm above a forest falling, then I wake up in the night and soon went for a kind of run then I found Sticks" Red answered in detail what he remembers from Station Square

"your order's ready" Dave claims and shoves the plate on the counter with a badly made chilli dog and burger

"This isn't done properly" Red protests on the quality of the food given

"So"

"First of all, there's no Cheese, the burger is barley cooked at all and you've spat on the buns"

"So"

"So, you haven't made it properly and you should not get full price" Red almost shouted starting to get annoyed with Dave's attitude

"So"

"So, I'm gonna show you how it done!" Red Jumps over the counter and gets to work on the utensils in the kitchen using his speed to dash to the different stations and make the cheese burger the way it should. First Red got a fresh set of buns and placed them under the grill, Next he dashed towards the cheese and got a couple of slices out and put them on the gill on the buns so the cheese melts onto the buns, with them done, he dashes to the burgers and gives them a blast under the grill until they have cooked to a good standard, put the burger together and spins it on his finger like a globetrotter with a basketball

"Now that, is how is how you do it" Red takes a bite out of the good burger he made, the actions he did put shock through the faces of all the customers in the restaurant and everyone just stood staring at the well done burger compared to the poorly made burger made just before.

"Who wants one?"

THE END

 **Authors Notes:**

 **Having fun with Red in the Sonic Boom Universe. And with the plan I have I may be a while before he gets home.**


	3. Transition to Next

Brand New Reality Chapter 3: Sonic Experience Day

A New Day come to life over the mountains of Bygone Island, creating a wakeup call for all the wildlife on the island, the birds wake up to catch the worm and then when fed, fly around the island's many villages to act as an early morning wake up call for the many residents living on the island. One side effect of this is it wakes up non-morning people, like a particular Sonic the Hedgehog earlier than what he wants

The load chirps of the flock of birds fly over the unnamed village waking everyone in the village to welcome them into a new day on the island. For the five main heroes of the island, this day was about to get way more unusual than normal. These five heroes go by the names of Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest of the group. Miles "Tails" Prower, the Brains behind the machines. Knuckles the Echidna, The strongest of the five. Amy Rose, the backbone of the team and Sticks the Badger, The Protective member. These five heroes fight the evil forces that attack the villages of the island day after day and heavily noticed about it.

And This is way the day would be strange.

As the morning chirps woke the heroes from their respectable houses, the new day starts for the five. The leader of the group Sonic the Hedgehog, alongside him is the dimension traveller Code Red who has now been in the Boom dimension for 3 days and already getting noticed, but not for the right reasons.

"man I hate these early birds, waking everyone up at 5 in the freaking morning" Sonic exclaims while waving his fist in the air at the birds that flew over the house singing the tunes that woke up both Sonic and Red this early

Unusual for Sonic, he witnessed his new roommate Red still sleeping even after the birds chirping and wondered how on earth he was able to sleep through it. he shrugged and resumed his sleep on the couch inside his house, at least he tried to anyway.

As soon as Sonic was getting back to sleep, his communicator started to light up and buzz indicating a call coming in from any of the other heroes. So now Sonic couldn't get back to sleep after that, it was Amy calling him

[through communicator]

"Sonic, you up at all?" Amy's voice asked the hedgehog through the device speaker

"Yep, thanks to you" Sonic Replied

"did you get an invitation at all?" Amy asks about an invitation

"Invitation?" Sonic questions

"seems to be from the Comedy Chimp, he wants to see the entire Team for a meeting of something" Amy Explains

"ok, I'll look for mine and meet you guys soon, Red is still asleep"

"How on earth did he sleep through the chirps?"

"I'm gonna ask him"

"Alright Sonic, looking at mine he wants to meet all 5 of us at his tv studio at half 8"

"Alright Ames, see you there"

[end of call]

Sonic gets up and spots an envelope jammed in the door which he assumes would be his Comedy Chimp invitation. So he gets himself off the couch and walks towards the door and gets the invitation from the door to see what it is all about. He opens the envelope and finds an id card with his picture pasted on it as a way of getting into the studio, next to it he finds a piece of paper with some writing on it which Sonic reads outload

"Hello Hero, I would like the five of you to come to my tv studio where I will discuss an event in your honour which will be broadcast on tv. Meet me outside the tv studio at half past 8 AM – Comedy Chimp"

Sonic was getting excited about the opportunity as many of the team's battles are never seen so not many people know about the wonders of Team Sonic, also being on tv is a big thing for the massive Ego that is Sonic the Hedgehog.

A couple of hours passed before the communicator buzzed again, this time it was Knuckles and he seemed to be in trouble

[through communicator]

"Sonic, help me" Knuckles cries through the device

"What's up knuckles"

"Someone gave me some paper and it has something inside, and I can't open it"

"It's an envelope Knuckles, just rip the top off and you get the contents"

Knuckles had clearly blundered with the device and the call was stopped when the voice disappeared

[end of call]

Sonic got himself presentable to head towards the meeting, Red, now wide awake, had just finished in the kitchen and joined the blue hedgehog heading out of the house and into the bright outside of the unnamed village.

Sonic goes for a run much like any other day in the hedgehog's life, so his simple walk to the Comedy Chimp's Tv Studio turned into an island wide run for the hedgehog, which is how he would prefer to do so being able to run at the speed of sound he would be at the studio before any of the other heroes even make it there. That is how fast he is, and after a minute or two dashing around the island he arrives at the tv studio before any of the other heroes did. In fact, Amy was just around the corner when he arrived.

A couple of minutes past before the remainder of the team arrived to be greeted by the Island's biggest entertainer, The Comedy Chimp.

The gang are now inside the tv studio watching the Comedy Chimp give a presentation on what he is planning for the day ahead. "Now watch closely, since my recent comment on sunglasses had made people angry with me, I'm gonna rebuild my image with the help of the island heroes, that being you, and host a Team Sonic Xperience Day, each of you will have your own station where you can personalise it any way you want to give the local residents an experience on what you do. A camera will go around showcasing what you have done and broadcast it on tv through the Comedy Chimp Show, at some point I will take host and with a camera, stroll through each station and interview you live. How's it sound?"

"Sounds good, we get to host our stations then give our view, I like it" Amy replies with the whole Team in agreement seeing the plan is solid and all members are happy with the expectance. The Comedy Chimp thanks the gang for approving the idea and gets a set of workers to start building a stage and stations for the heroes.

THE END

 **Authors Notes:**

 **Ending Now? Not exactly. This was just to start Code Red in the Boom! Dimension from his own in Endless Possibilities before the real planned adventure occurs with Sonic's old rival. Also a Crossover so will not appear on the main page.**


End file.
